The New Student: An Alchemist!
by LunarFallenStar0o0
Summary: Shortly after the FMA battle cools down, Roy is promoted to Fuhrer and thinks Ed should finally act like a teenager and go to school. So he sends Ed, Al, and Winry to Japan and sends Riza to play mom. What will happen when they meat the Toradora gang?
1. Chapter 1

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm not really expecting a lot of people to read this story considering that this isn't a common story section. Well, anyhow, basically in this story, Roy is fuhrer, Ed still has his alchemy, Al has his body back, but is hospitalized, and Ryuuji and Taiga aren't 'together' yet, as in romantically involved. So Ryuuji has a crush on Kushieda and Taiga has a crush on Kitamura.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Fuhrer's Office~<strong>

Edward charged into the Fuhrer's office, fuming, "Colonel bastard, what's the meaning of this? I'm supposed to be on leave right now, so why'd you call me here?"

"Oh, Fullmetal, I'm glad you finally showed," Fuhrer Mustang said, "And it's fuhrer, not colonel. Well, considering all of this is finally over, I figured you should get an education like any normal teenager would, Fullmetal."

"I don't need to school. Does the word child _prodigy_ mean anything to you?" Edward roared, "And what about Al?"

"I've sorted out everything, Fullmetal," Roy replied, "Alphonse will be sent to a hospital near your school and house. Winry will be coming with you as well and Riza will go and pose as your Mother, got it? And no complaining 'cause it's already settled and that's that."

Edward sighed and reluctantly left the office. Hopefully, this wouldn't be so bad...maybe it would even be fun? It's not like they had to worry about the philosopher's stone or anything like that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Week~<strong>

Edward hurried around his new room, getting ready for his new school life. He wasn't exactly happy about wearing a uniform, but he was at least grateful they didn't have to wear a tie. He pulled on the black uniform and slowly buttoned it up.

He walked out of his room and began to pull his hair into a braid as he walked down the stairs, "Winry! If you're not done with getting ready, we're going to be late!"

"Oh, hush up Ed!" Winry's muffled voice came from her room, "I need to make a good impression, so I need to get off all these pesky oil stains."

"Gear head..." Ed muttered.

"Heard that!"

Ed walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of food, "Wow, Lieutenant, you can actually cook?"

"It's a skill I needed to learn," She responded, flipping the eggs in the frying pan.

Ed nodded and sat down at the table.

Soon, Winry came down and Hawkeye finished breakfast, and they all ate together. That is until Ed caught sight of the clock.

"Crap, we're gonna be late!" Ed yelled, "Come on Winry! Lieutenant! Tell Al we'll visit him after school, if you can!"

Riza sighed as the two charged out of the house, "Geez, hasn't he mellowed out..."

And with that she resumed the drinking of her coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>~At School~<strong>

Class 2-C was in their room, buzzing around about the latest gossip.

"Did you hear? New foreign exchange students are coming today!" Haruta yelled excitedly to his friends, "I wonder what country their from? I hope one is a hot girl!"

"That's all you ever think about..." Ryuuji muttered under his breath.

When the bell rang, they all reported to their seats, waiting anxiously for class to start.

Their homeroom teacher walked in, "Good morning class! As you have heard, we have new exchange students in our class starting today."

Everybody nodded anxiously.

"You can come in now!" Yuri yelled.

The door slowly slid open and in stepped a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Good morning! My name is Winry Rockbell! I can't wait to spend the year with you!"

The class nodded and the guys praised God with how yet another cute girl came to their class.

"Do you have any questions for Miss Rockbell...wait," Yuri said, looking around, "I thought there were two of you."

"Oh... he's not here is he," Winry muttered, taking out a wrench, "One moment please!"

With that, Winry walked out of the room and the class sweatdropped at the conversation they overheard.

"Edward... Get your ass in there!"

"Whoa... Winry..." A male voice panicked, "Put the wrench away! You know I can't fight back! Colonel Bastard told me I couldn't use you know what here!"

"That just makes this all the easier!"

The class flinched when a series of loud crashes was heard.

"Winry! Stop I get it! I'm going, I'm going...sheesh."

The class watched as the door slid open once more and in walked Winry with a boy with golden hair and golden eyes.

"I'm Edward Elric..." He muttered, "When my brother gets out of the hospital...he'll be hear..."

"Like I was saying before," Yuri said, "Do you have any questions for them?"

"What country are you from?"

"Amestris... a small country by Germany that barely anyone knows about it 'cause it's not on the map, just included in Germany's territory..." Ed replied, hands in his pockets.

"Do you guys know each other personally?"

"We're childhood friends!" Winry replied, "We both grew up in a rural town known as Resembool."

"Elric-san, Why is your brother in the hospital?"

"...classified..." Ed muttered in response.

The class became confused as Winry leaned over to Edward with an apologetic and sympathetic look.

The moment was ruined when one specific question came up, "Are you guys dating?"

Edward and Winry turned to face the offender with the most priceless expressions on their faces, "HELL NO!"

"I would never go out with this gear-head!"

"I would never go out with this military-freak!"

They looked at each other, "Why you!" They growled in unison.

The classroom looked at each others and whispers filled the room, "Are they always like this?" "Military freak?" "Gear Head?" "What the heck?"

Ed and Winry eventually realized the epidemic and laughed nervously.

"Anyhow, take your seats. Edward, you can sit in front of Ami-chan and Winry, you can sit by Kushieda-chan."

Edward and Winry made their way to their seats and thus their school life began!

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch rang and the students left to go see their friends and eat lunch.<p>

Edward slowly got up out of his seat and walked to the cafeteria. He pulled out the cellphone that the Colo- Fuhrer Bastard got him along with ones for Winry and Al before they left.

He slowly pulled up Al's number and typed in a message for Al.

He closed the phone and was about to put it in his pocket when an arm was slung around his neck and it clattered to the floor.

Ed looked at the offender and saw his classmate, Haruto...he thinks.

"Hey, Edo-kun! Let's eat lunch together!"

"Don't address me so familiarly," Ed said.

"Who are you troubling this time, Haruto?" Ryuuji asked, approaching the pair.

"Oho! I see the victim is Edward!" Kushieda said.

Edward shook the offending arm off his shoulders, "Sorry, but I would prefer to eat lunch alone."

"Come on Ed!" A voice said from behind him, "Don't be so anti-social!"

Ed turned around to see none other than Winry.

"And besides, you promised Haw- I mean your mom that you would give the school a chance," Winry sighed.

"Fine," Ed muttered.

"You're eating with us? Yay!" Kushieda yelled.

The group walked back down the hall and sat down in the classroom.

"Wow, Winry and Ed!" Ami said, "Your bentos look really good! Winry, you must be a good cook!"

"Actually..." Winry said.

"I prepared them," Edward said, "Winry can't prepare things like this for her life. She's good at western food, not Japanese."

Winry stuck out her tongue at him and continued to eat her bento.

"Oh, then you're like Takasu!" Kitamura said, "He cooks and cleans."

"hmmm..." Ed hummed in response.

"What are you guys doing after school today?" Ami asked, "There's a festival today and we were all gonna go together."

"Yeah! You wanna' go with us!" Haruto inquired.

"I'm going to go see my brother in the hospital so no can do-" Ed got cut off when Winry slammed her foot down on his foot.

"What Ed meant to say was that we'd love to come after we visit with Al, right Edward?" Cue murderous smile.

"Y-yeah..."

They continued their lunch, chatting quietly with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>~After School~<strong>

The small group walked off school grounds together.

"So, we're just going to go to the hospital, say hi to your brother, than finally go to the festival?" Ryuuji asked, pulling on his bangs.

"Precisely!" Kitamura replied to his friend.

Ahead of them, Kushieda, Taiga, and Ami were talking, "I wonder what Ed's brother is like?" Taiga wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's a kind, gentle soul that loves everything on the outside, but has an evil personality that just begs to come out," Kushieda said.

"Kind of like you, stupid chihuahua," Taiga said.

"Shut up you chibi Tiger!"

"Or maybe..." Kushieda said, whacking her fist onto her palm, "He's harsh on the outside, but got hospitalized due to a girlfriend who got mixed up in a gang war!"

"Your imaginations to wild sometimes," Ami deadpanned.

"Don't insult Minorin, Idiot Chihuahua!"

Ed at the head of the group sighed at the conversations the people behind him were having. He completely ignored Haruto's and Noto's idiotic conversation.

They soon reached the hospital and walked inside.

Ed and Winry led them to the hospital room that Alphonse abided in. Knocking quietly, Ed and co. walked inside.

"Al?" Ed asked, "You awake? I brought some... friends."

"Ed? Yeah, I'm awake and it's about time you made some friends your own age. I was worried you forgot your own age for a while."

When they finally got close enough to see who was in the bed, they couldn't deny that he was Ed's brother. They both had golden hair and eyes. They looked very similar, except that Ed had brighter golden hair and eyes. The one thing that irked the Toradora gang was Alphonse's irregular skinniness.

"Hey, Winry," Ami said, "Why is Al even in the hospital?"

"Oh... he was...uh...it's...classified," Winry said. Well, she couldn't exactly make up a lie and tell them that he was trapped in a suit of armor for four years as a freaking soul while his body was who knows where.

"Oh, and what did he mean about Ed forgetting his own age and that stuff?" Noto asked.

"Well, Ed's mom is a lieutenant in the military and well, he never really made friends his own age besides me as he was home-schooled by his mom and never really left the military base," Once again, Winry came up with a convincing lie. She couldn't say that Ed was a Major, possibly a soon to be Colonel, in the Military, could she?

"Well, nii-san, it's good to see you," Al said, "Did you have a good day at school? And are these your friends?"

"It's good to see you too Al," Ed replied, "And I guess I had a good day at school... classes were so boring though... I mean I already know everything... I still don't get why Colon- I mean Fuhrer bastard sent me to this school. Oh and yeah these are my friends."

"I'm Taiga."

"I'm Ryuuji."

"I Kushieda Minorin, but most people call me Minorin. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Ami."

"I'm Kitamura."

"I'm Noto."

"And I'm Haruto!"

Al smiled at them, "I'm Alphonse, pleased to meat you."

Just then, a soft knock was heard and everyone turned around. In walked none other than the lieutenant.

"Oh, Edward, Winry, I didn't expect you to bring friends when you came over here."

"We're going to a festival today, that's why Lieute- I mean Mom," Edward responded.

"Alphonse, I talked to the doctor and he said he might be able to discharge you soon and in a few weeks you'll be able to go to school with Edward and Winry.

Alphonse face brightened, "Really? Yes! I'm tired of sitting around in this boring old hospital."

"Oh man, look at the time!" Ryuuji said, looking at the clock, "We'll be late for the festival at this rate!"

"Why didn't you tell your master earlier, dog?" Taiga demanded.

The group began to leave the hospital, bidding farewell to Alphonse who told them to visit again.

The group left for the festival and ran as hard as they could to the train. They had a great time that evening, and even though Ed wouldn't admit it... he found himself enjoying his time here, despite his protests. He even found himself enjoying the time he spent with his interesting group of friends. For once, he actually felt like he didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Ok, this chapter sucked BIG TIME and I apologize if the characters were OOC I just really needed to get the story rolling, and I hope they'll not be OOC next chapter. So R&amp;R everyone and stayed tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY EXTREMELY EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I'm so sorry! I lost my story notes, then found them only to have them be destroyed and well, yeah... it was complicated. Well, anyway I plan to update a LOT quicker for this story now that everything's settled. I hope you like this chapter~!**

**Traffic9991: I'm glad you liked it and I was encouraged by your kind words. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update at a healthy rate like you asked... I HAVE FAILED YOU!  
><strong>

**xJake: You should watch Toradora!, but it's an anime more centered around girls, but it's still good.  
><strong>

**XxFullmetalxFanxX: Thanks for your kind words and your reviews! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for updating so late...**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since they had arrived and it was relatively uneventful. Ed had become rather close friends with Ryuuji, Taiga and their group (Well, all except for Noto and Haruta who creeped him out). Summer break was around the corner as he joined the school later in the year and he couldn't be happier. Summer meant he could spend as much time with his brother, who was sadly still in the hospital, as he wanted.<p>

Ed sat at his desk in his room, sighing at the pile of completed homework before him, "That was almost TOO easy... geez Mustang, who needed to go to school again?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, what to do, what to do?

He looked around and found everything he had brought with him still in boxes as he was just too lazy to put them away. Ed sighed once more, "I might as well go to bed early... today was tiring..."

* * *

><p>The rising sun cast a gentle glow into Ed's room through his red curtains. He grunted in protest at the light and rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep.<p>

He was right on the brink of oblivion only to have his ears assaulted by a monotonous and loud noise. He raised his fist and swung it down onto his nightstand, a loud crashing noise reverberating through his room.

Crap, he needed a new alarm clock now.

He slowly sat up and got out of his bed, stretching and popping his stiff muscles. Quickly locating his school uniform, he pulled it on as he walked over to his bathroom.

After he finished getting ready for school, he slowly headed downstairs and sat down at the table, his stomach growling as he saw the food placed in front of him, "Thanks lieutenant!"

"Edward, you should get used to calling me mom..." Riza said, "This IS an official mission."

Ed nodded dumbly as he scarfed down the food before him, "Yeah, yeah. Oh and by the way, I need a new alarm clock, Lieuten- I mean mom."

Riza sighed and nodded. Slowly walking over to the stairs, she placed her hand on the banister and faced Winry's room, she yelled up the stairs, "Winry, you need to hurry up! You don't want to be late... again..."

A muffled shout rang out in reply, "I'm almost done! I don't know these oil stains keep getting on my uniform!"

Ed sighed and finished the last of his breakfast, "Hurry up gear-head!"

As Ed walked to the door, he narrowly dodged a flying wrench, "Are you TRYING to kill me?"

"Shuddap alchemy-freak!" Winry said, voice muffled by a piece of toast in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Ed slowly took off his shoes and placed them in his shoe locker, quickly grabbing the ones he wore during school. He straightened as he slipped his feet into the shoes, but stiffened as he felt someone sneak up behind him, "Guess who!"<p>

Ed, being the paranoid person that he is, whirled around, grabbing the offender's arm and without a second thought, flipped them over his shoulder and into the floor.

He noticed Ryuuji walking towards him, "Why did you attack him like that, Ed?"

Ed blinked a few times before facing the body sprawled on the floor, "Crap! I'm sor- oh wait, it's just Haruta, never mind then."

Haruta's body spazzed and twitched on the floor as Ed walked away, Ryuuji talking quietly to him.

"Is no one going to help me," Haruta gasped in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Ed sat down in his desk and faced the front of the class, ready for homeroom to begin. He was currently so bored out of his mind that he didn't notice Ami (or the 'annoying chihuahua' in Taiga's world) sit down behind him.<p>

Ami would constantly tease, much like she did with Ryuuji, but that was all it really was.

Ed was on relatively good terms with her, except for one fact that irked him. It was her considerably annoying split-personality thing she had. She would switch from a klutzy, naive person to a sadistic teenager in the blink of an eye. When it first happened, Ed really wasn't to surprised. He actually expected it.

Next came in Minorin. Sure, she was pretty weird and all, but she was really kind. He enjoyed time with her because it was always a ... new... experience for him that was for sure.

Ed briefly saw Ryuuji and Taiga talking to Winry in his peripheral vision. That pair was honestly pretty funny in his opinion. Ryuuji was probably one of his best friends at the school. He felt sorry for him though because of how everyone assumed he was a delinquent just because of how he looked. Ed respected Taiga to some degree. They were both relatively the same. They were, dare he say it, short people who could pull one heck of a punch.

Kitamura was another person Ed had formed a friendship with. He really was a good friend that helped him adjust to all the new things this place had to offer. However, Kitamura could be just as weird as Minorin at times and everything was always quite interesting.

The door slid open and Ed was snapped out of his thoughts as their teacher walked inside.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing our long awaited pool opening day!" She said happily, "I will go over the main points for you all!"

At those words, Ed froze. Pool opening day? As in swimsuits? Dear GOD no! What would he do about his automail and he can't just show up fully clothed. Not to mention some guys might be jerks and push him into the pool which he wouldn't be able to swim out of and thereby drown. A chill ran down his spine, he didn't want to die... And besides, he couldn't just walk up to them and say 'sorry, I can't swim because I have a fake arm and leg that would cause me to drown!' He hadn't told anyone about his automail and he didn't plan too.

He looked up just in time to see the teacher have her annual freak out moment and tell Kitamura to perform the morning procedures. Ed briefly wondered how he would survive.

* * *

><p>As the bell for lunch sounded, Ed walked over to Winry quickly and yanked her out of the classroom before she could go sit down with the others. He pulled her down the hall, but failed to notice that some of their friends had noticed their quick departure.<p>

Ryuuji, Taiga, Minorin, Kitamura, and Ami slowly followed behind the two blondes, curious about their sudden departure.

Ed soon was able to drag Winry out onto the roof and turned to face her, panic evident in his golden eyes.

The group of spies stayed in the stairwell, peaking through the small crack that was left open.

"Winry! What am I going to do?" Ed asked nervously.

"What are you freaking out about?" Winry asked, confused.

"I'm talking about you-know-what!" Ed whispered, "I can't exactly swim with it or let anyone see it! I don't really want people to find out! And I can't just show up wearing clothes to pool-opening day!"

Winry's eyes widened as realization swept over her. She pondered a while before facing her friend again, "Don't worry," She assured, "Leave it to me! I might just be able to help with this!"

Ed smiled at his childhood friend.

Slowly but surely, the still-hidden group backed away from the door and back down the stairs and towards their classroom to eat lunch. As they sat down, they began to discuss what they heard.

"What do you think Ed was so worried about?" Ryuuji asked, slowly eating his lunch.

"Hmmmm," Minorin hummed, resting her chin in her hand, pondering what it could mean, "Maybe he was in a gang and he doesn't want anyone to see the horrific scars! Or maybe he has a skin disease... a dangerous one... it _would_ explain the gloves. Or maybe-"

Before she was finished, however, she was cut off by Ami, "No matter what his secret is, it's _perfect _blackmail material! I could have him do my hair, he _is_ rather good at it. He can braid his hair with only _one__ hand_ and I still don't know how he does it!"

"Shut up, you stupid Chihuahua!" Taiga said, "Your annoying me."

It is rather strange though..." Kitamura said, gesturing with his chopsticks, "I have no clue what it could be. After all, he said he couldn't swim with it and that he had to be fully clothed to hide it, so what could it be? I've never heard anything like this and nothing_ seems_ to be wrong with him."

"You're right about that..." Ryuuji nodded in agreement.

"Right about what?" A voice asked behind them.

They whipped around quickly to face who had spoken.

"E-Ed?" Taiga said in shock, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago..." Ed said, sitting down. He quirked an eyebrow when they all visibly stiffened, "What's up? You guys are acting strange."

"Oh, nothing's wrong at all, don't worry about us!" Ami said quickly, waving her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Weird," Ed mumbled before popping some of his food into his mouth.

* * *

><p>It was the pool opening day and everyone was outside (Except for Ami and Taiga who were still changing), even Ed.<p>

Ed was smirking confidently, looking at his right arm and left leg. Winry had made him a flesh-like covering to hide the metal from view and all he had to do was wear a tank-top to cover up the port on his shoulder and longer swim trunks to cover the port on his knee. Now, all he had to do was stay out of the water and he would be fine.

He looked to his side and smiled at Winry who was sitting beside him. She looked over at him and smiled in response, "It fits well right?"

Ed nodded and moved his arm experimentally, "Yep, it works great! Can barely tell which is which!"

"I told you didn't I?" Winry said, "If I can't do this, I would be a failure!"

Ed sighed, smiling softly.

He slowly leaned back, watching as the clouds drifted idly by. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze and warm sunlight. He didn't know how much time had passed but he opened his eyes once more when he vaguely heard a commotion and Winry shooting up quickly. He slowly got up and soon saw Taiga, drowning in the middle of the pool.

Ed's eyes widened in worry, but soon saw Ryuuji swim over to her quickly. It only took a few seconds for everyone to realize what was going on and take action. Ed raised an eyebrow in question as he saw Ryuuji pull Taiga underwater before rising to the surface once more.

"What the..." Ed trailed off in confusion.

* * *

><p>Ed sat by the pool. The day of the battle between Ami and Taiga had come. Ed sighed, he didn't really know who he wanted to win, but all he knew was that Winry had dragged him out here to watch.<p>

Ed surveyed the start of the swimming race, but only found Ami and a worried Minorin standing there, "When will Taiga get here?" Ed complained out loud, "I wanted to see how she would win..."

Winry sighed, "Maybe she forfeited... It did look like she and Ryuuji got into a fight."

Ed nodded in agreement.

Everyone snapped their attention to the start once again as none other than Taiga made her appearance.

Ed leaned forward slightly at the sight of Taiga who was equipped with what appeared to be dozens of flotation devices.

"You ready to do this Stupid-Chihuahua, now re-dubbed Stupid-Bikini?"

"Shut up you Chibi-Tiger!"

Ed smirked as he watched them take their places. His smirk grew wider when Taiga threw all except one flotation device into Ami's face, knocking the confused model into the pool. Taiga quickly jumped in and swam up to Ami's writhing form and did something completely unexpected. She ripped Ami's bikini top right off and tossed it to somewhere else in the pool.

Ed watched with growing excitement as Taiga quickly used her kick-board and got to the end of the pool. However, when she turned around, a look of pain crossed her face. Ryuuji didn't hesitate to jump in after her. After some words that Ed couldn't make out (besides the 'dog' and 'master' parts) Ryuuji let Taiga go so she could swim on.

Ed's eyes widened as he saw a couple of guys rough-housing near the pool's edge and didn't hesitate to jump up and run over as quickly as he could. However, he was too late and one of them fell in, falling directly on top of Ryuuji which caused the startled teen's head to snap back painfully, a loud crack ringing through the air.

Taiga immediately turned and saw Ryuuji. Abandoning the race, she quickly swam over to where Ryuuji was and submerged, grabbing the now unconscious boy and taking him out of the water.

By the time he came-to a few minutes later, everyone had gathered around the duo.

"Isaka, take him to the nurse's office."

"No... Nobody touch him," Taiga's shaky voice sounded out, "Nobody touch Ryuuji... Nobody noticed it and nobody helped all because they were distracted by the stupid bikini. Nobody helped him and I lost... Nobody touch him... Ryuuji is... RYUUJI IS MINE! Nobody touch Ryuuji!"

Winry, Ed, Minorin, and Kitamura smiled softly at the scene while Ami, a further ways away, stuck her tongue out and looked away.

* * *

><p>The small group was now sitting together inside a small coffee shop, chatting quietly.<p>

"Well, I've decided to go with you to the vacation home," Taiga announced.

"What?" Ami asked incredulously.

"Well, I lost the competition, did I not? And Ryuuji is going with you, isn't he? I won't have anyone to tend to my daily needs, see?" Taiga replied, "And that's why I've decided to co-"

"Wait a minute. Ami-chan is becoming confused by your incredibly selfish bantering," Ami said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be used to selfish bantering by now," Ed said, looking out the window.

"What was that?" Ami glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Why not bring her, the more the merrier!" Kitamura said.

"Ah, I see, could it be that Aisaka's worried about being separated from Takasu-kun?" Ami said playfully, causing Ryuuji to do a spit-take, "After all, you did say 'Ryuuji is mine!' didn't you?"

"You're right, I'll admit it," Taiga said calmly, earning surprised looks from everyone, "Because Ryuuji here's my dog and as master I have to make sure he doesn't get too excited in other people's places."

Ryuuji sighed softly as Taiga poked his cheek to prover her point.

"What, were you expecting something else?" Taiga asked.

"No we weren't, not anything at all..." Ryuuji replied.

"Alright let's decide on a schedule then," Kitamura said, before pausing, "Ed, Winry, why don't you come with us."

Ed looked at him before replying, "Sorry, I'm planning to spend time with my brother during the summer."

Winry elbowed him, "Come on, Al would want you to go. And if he get's discharged from the hospital, I'm sure the lieutenant wouldn't mind taking him to the villa... that is if it's okay with Ami-chan."

Ami smiled at her, "Sure why not?"

Winry smiled and clasped her hands together, "Okay it's settled, we'll ask the lieutenant and Al later then get back to you guys about it."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Again! Many, many, MANY apologies for not updating this story until now. I feel awful and ashamed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if they were OOC! Please R&amp;R and stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it!**

**365: Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you liked this chapter!**

**VongolaKoibito: Many thanks for your kind review! I hope you like this this new chapter as well!**

**XxFullmetalxFanxX: I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for your grievances over my recently departed notes, but luckily I was able to rewrite most of them and now I'm back and ready to roll! Thanks for your review BTW.**

**XxSeikatsuxX: Glad you like this story and I will continue, don't you worry. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p>Ed stood beside Winry, bored expression upon his face as he waited for the others to arrive. Both Al and Hawkeye had immediately agreed to the trip with Riza saying he needed to interact with people his own age and Al telling him to relax for once.<p>

Ed was wearing the covering for his automail so no one would notice the fake limbs. He had a plain red tank-top on with his teacher's insignia on the back in black. He wore simple black shorts with sandals as well as multiple black, punkish-looking bracelets.

Winry was clothed in a short, white skirt along with white flip flops and a purple t-shirt, her usual earrings adorning her ears as well as a necklace and a few bracelets.

They soon saw both Minorin and Kitamura arrive, but stayed hidden, lost in the crowd. They were happy about this when Taiga and Ryuuji arrived and were forced to act strange when Ami arrived.

Finally, they all joined up and boarded the train, ready to go to the villa.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he looked at the scenery passing by with boredom. Kitamura turned away from the conversation and looked at him in confusion, "Ed? Why are you looking so glum?"<p>

Ed turned his head to the side, briefly making eye contact before turning back to stare out the window, "Well, I wanted to spend summer vacation with my brother, but no. Winry had to get an idea and drag me off with her."

"Hey," Winry said indignantly, "Al wouldn't been happy either if you stayed behind with him. He's the kind that hates to hold others back. And besides, Haruta and Noto will be coming to see him regularly."

"That is _such_ a relief," Ed said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Winry huffed in response and turned back around to continue to talk with the others, Kitamura soon doing the same.

Ed sighed in discontentment, 'Geez, this will be the worst summer of my life...' Ed thought sourly. Little did Ed no he would not regret going with his friends.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the area close to the villa. As they began the long trek up towards the house, Ed soon picked up the vibe that both Taiga and Ryuuji were trying to scare Minorin, but for what reason he did not know.<p>

They soon reached their destination and everyone looked at the beautiful scenery in awe, even Ed.

"So pretty!" Winry breathed.

"I know," Ami said, "But no one's been in it for a year though."

Ed did a double take when all of a sudden, a look of joy crossed over Ryuuji's face.

"A year?" Ryuuji asked again, as if to reassure himself.

Ami nodded slowly.

Ryuuji smirked and began to walk into the house, "Time to clean."

Ed sighed, walking up to Ryuuji, "You're as close to a woman as a man can get."

Ryuuji looked at Ed, "Hey!"

Ed turned around as all the others placed their things on the deck before running off to the beach.

Ed sighed, "Come on, I'll clean with you."

Ryuuji smiled at his friend before walking inside. They soon located the cleaning supplies and got to work.

After a few minutes of cleaning went by, Ed finally spoke up, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to scare Kushieda aren't you?"

Ryuuji stopped abruptly and looked up, "W-What? How'd you find out?"

"Intuition," Ed replied, scrubbing at a pesky mark on the floor, "So, I decided I'll help."

"What?" Ryuuji dropped the rag he was holding, "Do you even know _why _we're trying to scare Kushieda?"

Ed shook his head, "Nope, it just looks like fun... I bet Kitamura and Ami would help out if you asked them. Ami might have some strings attached, but Kitamura would help no questions asked..."

Ryuuji sighed, "I'd prefer if we kept this between me, you, and Taiga..."

Ed nodded, "Okay, Oh and Winry found out as well..."

Ryuuji gaped once again.

Ed ignored him and continued to scrub.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Beach<strong>

"Hey, Winry-chan," Minorin said walking up to the blonde, "Why doesn't Ed ever swim?"

Winry visibly tensed before turning to face her inquisitive friend, "Well, uh... y-you see... Ed's..."

"I would like to know too," Taiga said, walking up to them along with Ami, who just nodded.

"It _is_ rather peculiar," Ami said, "It's really strange."

"Well," Winry said, "Um... he just doesn't like to swim... that's it..."

Everyone gave her a skeptical look before walking off to head towards the ocean once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Everyone had had a fun day at the beach as well as a very..._ interesting_... experience with curry. Taiga and Ryuuji also got a pretty good scare as well. Kitamura and Ami had joined the four others in attempting to scare the unsuspecting Kushieda. It was the second day of their trip and they were currently eating breakfast at the table.

"Hey, Ryuuji, this is really good!" Ed said, scarfing down his fourth plate of food.

"Well, Kushieda helped me..." Ryuuji said, "I'm not as good as you give me credit for..."

"Don't be so modest!" Winry said, "This is amazing!"

"Yep, with this good breakfast, we can play in the ocean all day long!" Minorin said happily.

After everyone had finished, they all got suited up to go to the beach except for Ed.

"Oi, Ed, why aren't you swimming?" Ryuuji asked.

"Swimming isn't something that I'm a fan of so I'm just going on a nature walk. I'll be back for lunch," Ed assured his friends before walking away into the woods.

"Shouldn't he at least ask Ami-chan for a map?" Minorin asked.

Winry shook her head, "Don't worry about him. He can handle himself."

With that, they headed down to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ed<strong>

Ed slowly walked down the path, hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

After walking for a while, he heard a stick crack loudly in the forest. He ignored it, thinking it was an animal, but when the same thing happened a dozen more times, he left to investigate. He was startled to find a strange person sneaking around. The person must've heard Ed for he pulled out a weapon silently and before Ed knew it, he felt himself being pushed into a tree.

Mustering all the strength Ed could, he raised his right fist and punched his attacker as hard as he could in the face. The man fell back, blood coming out from his now broken nose.

"You little brat..." The man said under his breath, wiping away the blood.

Ed's eye twitched at the word little, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD RIDE CROSS COUNTRY ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

The unknown man had only a few seconds to be shocked because he was soon knocked out by our favorite temperamental alchemist. Ed dragged the man off into the underbrush and transmuted a rope, tying the man and gagging him. He soon found the man's discarded knife and pocketed it, standing up slowly to go investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

The group sat under an umbrella, multiple bentos in their laps. Winry looked to her side and noticed that one bento remained untouched.

She sighed, "I wonder where Ed is... it isn't like him to be late, our break a promise."

The others looked at her.

"Maybe he just got lost or something like that," Taiga said, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "He'll be fine."

Ryuuji nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."

Winry sighed and nodded, continuing to eat her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

It was a few hours later and the sun was low in the sky. Everyone was inside, either talking or preparing for dinner. Winry was upstairs, changing out of her swimsuit.

Everyone was alarmed when she ran down the stairs, eyes filled with worry, "Ed's not here!"

"What?" Ryuuji asked, dropping the ladle he was using to stir the contents of a pot.

"What do you mean Ed's not here?" Ami asked in worry.

"I meant exactly what I said!" Winry said panicking, "He's not anywhere and his rooms untouched. Exactly the same it was this morning! Also, the bento we left for him is still there!"

Everyone soon became as worried as Winry was.

"Could he have fallen during his walk?" Kitamura asked as they ran towards the path Ed had taken.

"He might've but none of the drops here are that large, the most he could've done was sprain his ankle," Ami responded quickly grabbing a few flashlights.

"This isn't good... Ed isn't the kind to do things like that... he would've crawled back if he had to," Winry replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minorin said, running into the woods.

The group ran down the path, soon having to use flashlight as the trees blocked out what was left of the sun. Everyone was shocked when they found a man, injured and tied up in the path.

The darkness prevented them to see who it was, but Minorin, jumping to conclusions, screamed, "Ah! Ed has fallen victim to the cursed ghost that haunts this island!"

"No, this isn't Ed," Winry said bending over the man, "This man probably had the misfortune to cross Ed..." Winry said turning the man over, "Yep, Ed definitely did this. The poor guy's nose is broken. Only Ed could do that with what appears to be one punch."

"What?" Ryuuji asked incredulously, "Just how strong is Ed?"

Winry didn't answer, but stood up quickly, "Come on, something isn't right."

Ami nodded, "No one but us should be here. My family owns all of the property around here."

The others continued to run and every so often, they'd see another person on the ground.

"Seriously?" Taiga said, "What's up with Ed and knocking people out?"

After running for what felt like forever, the soon reached a clearing and what appeared to be a cave. It appeared almost normal except for the large amount of bodies that were littered the ground.

Everyone was slightly scared at their surroundings, even Winry.

"Wh-what's this cave doing here?" Ami said in disbelief, "I've never seen it before..."

"Seriously?" Ryuuji asked in disbelief.

Ami merely nodded in reply.

Winry walked up to the entrance of the cave and picked up a strand of golden hair, "Ed went through here... Let's go."

"We're seriously going to go in there?" Minorin asked, shaking slightly.

Winry only nodded before walking right in.

"Hey Winry! Don't just walk in without us!" Taiga said, running after her followed by the rest.

They walked through the dark cave, soon reaching what appeared to be a door. As they walked inside, they were welcomed by neat and organized hallways and doors, littered with bodies.

"Man, I'm starting to believe you guys are weirder than I originally thought," Ami sighed as she carefully walked down the halls.

As they got closer and closer to what appeared to be the end, they all began to notice that blood was less and less dry. They soon reached a door practically pulled off its hinges. Winry was the first to walk to the doorway, but as soon as she saw what was inside, she rushed forward, "Ed!"

The other's, hearing this, rushed forward as well.

Once inside, they saw Ed, beaten and bloodied, his clothes torn, wiping his eyes slightly. When Winry made her way over to him, he looked up, blinking a few times, "W-Winry? What are you doing here you idiot! And where did that guy go! Stupid bastard!"

"Ed calm down!" Winry said, but her friend wouldn't listen as he quickly stood up, scanning the room. His eyes soon landed on something and he grinned, running over to an open door and running through.

"Hey Ed are you listening to me?" Winry asked angrily, heading over to the door, but more slowly. She gestured to her friends and they slowly made their way down the hallway, overhearing Ed and another person talking.

"Stop running you bastard! What are you doing here that's so important you'd have to send multiple guard dogs after me?" Ed demanded.

"Oh, Fullmetal Alchemist, why would I tell you that?" The other voice, obviously a grown man, asked, "That would ruin my plan."

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, "Tell me why all of these things are here!"

"I have two choices. One, tell you, or two," The other said, an audible click of a button resounded through the air, "I could do this."

A clanging of metal was heard and everyone was shocked when Ed let out a grunt of pain. They rushed forward, soon reaching the room, but remained hidden.

Everyone gasped. The room before them was abnormal. It appeared to be some sort of lab, the walls lined with shelves containing things that couldn't be distinguished in jars. What shocked them the most was Ed sprawled on the floor, a strange beast (chimera) on top of him. What confused them though was that no man was in sight.

Everyone focused on Ed. The creature had Ed's arm clutched between its teeth and everyone but Winry was waiting for it to snap off. The skin slowly began to tear and everyone but Winry was surprised when no blood came out. Winry gritted her teeth and debated what she should do before shouting, "Ed! Use alchemy!"

Ed looked at her in surprise before turning back to the chimera, bringing his left hand to meet his right one, he clapped briefly before placing his hands on his right arm, turning it into a blade. Everyone but Winry was shocked when the skin of Ed's knuckles tore and a blade jutted out. Not missing a beat, Ed slashed out his arm, striking the chimera across the face causing it to jump back, growling in pain. Ed jumped up, flipping backwards to gain distance between him and the angered chimera.

It soon lunged back towards Ed who dodged, clapping his hands once more and placing them upon the ground, transmuting a large hand to send it flying into a nearby wall.

Ed clapped his hands once more, and a bars slowly shot out from the wall, trapping the chimera in a makeshift cage.

Ed stood up from his crouching position and walked slowly over to his friends, "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried!" Winry said in response, "You didn't come back at all, not to mention we found a bunch of guys passed out on the ground while getting here! What did you get yourself into!"

Ed quickly dodged a wrench and opened his mouth to yell at Winry, but stopped when heard a voice.

"Ummm," Ryuuji spoke up, "What was that clappy thingy... and what's up with your arm...and um... and where are we?"

Ed turned to face Ryuuji, tensing up and looking at Winry, mixed emotions swirling in his golden eyes. He turned back to Ryuuji and the group, sighing softly before speaking, "It's kind of a long story..."

"We've got time," Ami responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Winry, call the officers from Amestris stationed here with Lieutenant."

"What?" Winry asked, "Miss Hawkeye's not the only one here?"

"No, I didn't tell you this, but Colonel- I mean Fuhrer Mustang sent over some other officers to make sure I didn't get in trouble. We need to call them and inform them... a few shouldn't be too far away."

Winry nodded as Ed handed her his phone and they walked off.

Ed turned to face the expectant eyes watching his every move, "I'll explain when we get back to the villa... we need to get out of hear before more trouble comes up."

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Done with this chapter! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
